Because of Dreams
by Katidid
Summary: Bella keeps on having dreams. What will Edward do? And what about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

I saw Charlie and Renee walking into Jake's house, smiling. I saw them knock on the door, and watched as a little, black haired, tan skinned boy opened the door for them. "Grandma, Grandpa!"

I watched as the boy rushed forward into their arms. A couple of second later, a women stood in the doorway, 6 months pregnant, with another black haired, tan skinned boy clinging to her legs. The women smiled, I realized she looked like me, she was me.

"Mom, dad! I didn't know you were coming!"

I watched as a man, looking like Jake, who was Jake, walked up behind me, putting his hand on my large stomach, "I knew, Bells."

I saw myself glare at him, only to have him laugh at me. Charlie and Renee joined in too. I playfully hit Jake, saying, "Stop that you!" I turned to look at the children. "And you two! Why don't you go inside and play with Sara, Sam and Emily are thinking about leaving soon, so go play with her before she leaves."

The two boys rushed into the house. I turned to my parents, "Come inside you guys, before it starts raining again."

It had just stopped raining a couple of second ago, everything smelled clean. I watched as y patents walked into the house, my house, I watched as I started to go into the house, only to be stopped my Jake. I watched as he wrapped his arms around my, and that's when I noticed it, the big shinny silver rings on my ring finger. I don't know why is surprised me, but it did.

I woke up to see Edward in the corner of my room with a pained look on his face. I knew he had heard me, I knew it wasn't the first time either.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"No, Bella! This is all my fault! I left you, and you went to him, this is my fault, but I'm not going to let you be tied to me, if you would rather be somewhere else with someone else!"

I climbed out of my bed toward him, but he put up his hand to stop me. "Edward….."

"No, Bella, you should go to him, I know you want to, even if you don't know it."

"No, Edward, I love you, not Jake!'

"Bella, I know that's not true, otherwise you wouldn't be having dreams about him, and dreams in where you have to boys and a third child on the way."

I stepped towards him "Edward I love you!'

"Not as much as you did, you love Jake more now."

I couldn't stop myself, I was too mad, "And that's all you fault isn't it? You left me last time I checked, not the other way around!'

He nodded his head at me, and started walking toward my window, and what I said came chrashing down on me. "Edward, no! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He stopped to look at me, "The truth came over you, Bella, the truth, and nothing else. We both know it's true, and you love an dneed to be with Jacob, same with him. I'm not leaving Forks yet, but I will, my family will probably stay, you are going to Jacob's in the morning."

The only thing that I heard was hos clam he was. "How, how can you be so calm?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the chapters are short, and I hate it too, but it's the best I can do right now, so sorry.**

"Alice kept on seeing you disappear; at night you would always disappear and talk about Jacob. I knew it was only a matter of time before you left, but you wouldn't say anything, so I decided it was time for you." With that said, he walked the rest of the way to my window, and jumped out.

My head was a mess, I didn't know what had happened, it had all happened so fast. One second I was dreaming about a life with Jacob, the next Edward was telling me that I was going to Jacob's in the morning and he was leaving me. Again! But I couldn't blame him for this, it's my fault. I fell in love with Jake, when he left, and then he came back, and I couldn't forget about Jake.

I don't know what to do now. A couple of second later I laid down and fell asleep, I'll deal with this in the morning, I told myself. Morning came early, I took my time getting ready, and eating breakfast, but I couldn't put it off any longer, especially, when I saw the note from Edward telling me to do it, or else Alice would be coming. I got in my truck and drove as slow as I could to Jake's house. It's not that I don't want to see him, I told myself, it's just that Edward told me to go to him, he left me so I could go to Jake's. I pulled over to the side of the road, I had to think.

You love Jake. I thought about my dreams, about what I could have with Jake, and suddenly I couldn't wait to see him again. I pulled onto the road, and went as fast as I could to La Push.

When I pulled in, Jake was waiting for me, but he wasn't smiling. As soon as I saw that, my smile disappeared too. I got out of my car, and walked towards him.

"Jake?"

He looked at me, "Bella, I can't do this anymore, I need to know if you're here to be here, while your 'friends' are gone, or are you here to stay?" He had a face that would rival Edward's face last night. I couldn't keep to doing this. I was hurting the people I love the most. I took a step towards him, and, he closed his eyes, as I touched his cheek. I brought my other hand up to his face and pulled it down towards me. "Jake, I'm here to stay, as long as you want me to."

He opened his eyes, and looked at me, a smile spreading across his face; he brought one hand to my hand on his cheek and with the other touched my cheek.

"Always Bella, I want you here forever, next to me."

I brought my lips up to his, and kissed him, "I'm yours, Jake, always. I want this too, now."

He pulled away, laughter in his eyes, "Took you long enough, Bells."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Not that I'm complaining, Bells, but why the sudden chance of plans?"

"Because of dreams," he nodded his head for me to continue, taking my hand and pulling me into his house, "when you kissed me in the forest, I had a vision, if you will, of my future with you, if I made a decision to choose you, I was in the forest, and I saw Charlie and Renee, and Sam, and Emily, then I saw two little black haired boys running into the forest." I started crying, he pulled me down onto the couch and into his arms. "Then I started having dreams at night about that future, last night I was pregnant with our third and Charlie and Renee were there. Edward decided that if I wouldn't break us off so I could be with you, he would and last night he decided that it was time. And I agree with him Jake," I looked at him, "The sad thing was I probably never would have said anything to him."

He was still looking at me. I looked up at him, but had to look away from the emotions in his eyes. "Jake, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be Bells, I don't think that Edward leaving was the best thing, and you don't know that you wouldn't have said anything, so forget about. The important thing is that you're here now, even if it is because Edward told you to."

I looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, for making you wait, for putting you through stuff that you didn't need to."

I felt his hand on my cheek, "Bella, when are you going to learn that I would do anything for you? I would wait forever if you promised me a second, no matter what I said, I would wait. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake."

He smiled as he brought his lips down to meet mine.

**Once again, sorry for the short chapters, I'm working on it, until later, please review, it makes me feel special.**


	3. Chapter 3

) A couple of seconds later, I pulled away because I couldn't breathe, Jake smiled at me, and I smiled shyly back at him. He laughed at me, "Shy are we Bella?"

I put my hand in his hair, "Never with you here, Jake."

He pulled me closer, "Stay here, with me, forever."

I moved my hand to his cheek, "We won't live forever, Jake."

"Stay with me, by my side."

"And when you imprint?"

"I already did," he saw the look on my face, and quickly continued, "with you Bella, I imprinted the day I saw you in my wolf form in the forest. It's always been about you Bella."

"Jake, what would you have done, if I had chosen Edward?"

"Hope that you would change your mind, or at least be happy."

"Even if it hurt you?"

"It would hurt more knowing that you were hurt, or unhappy."

"What did you feel when I broke my hand?"

"A little pain, regret, sadness, anger."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Being the love of my life? For giving me someone to love?"

"No, for causing you pain."

"The kiss you have me in the forest made up for everything you've ever done."

I snorted at him, "Yeah right, Jake."

He pulled me closer, "You've made me happier then I could ever had wished for by coming here, to me, away from Edward. Whatever you do now won't matter because you proved that you loved me back. So what if it took you a little longer to figure it out, the point is that you did, Bella. You came to La Push, to me. I'll always remember that." He kissed me softly again, and I rested my head on his chest.

I could see what he was talking about now; everything seemed to fall into place when I was beside Jake. I didn't know what would happen now, but I knew that as long as Jake was by my side, it would all work out.

fin


End file.
